cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wally Warbles/@comment-24336712-20171028042204/@comment-36377276-20180811131309
Lol, I know that this comment is super old, but I can totally imagine what a PETA version of Cuphead would be like: -The main protags would be cups, but they would be all cutsey and childish-looking, and they're vegan. -One day, the Vegan Cups come across a big resturaunt called Devil's Burgers. They go inside, awe at the place, before meeting up with King Dice, who finds out that they're vegan and tells the Devil about them. -The Devil appears before them, smiling and offers them...SOME JUICY MEAT!!! *LE GASP* AND ALSO.....MILK!!!! *OMG NO* They boys, not able to resist the temptation, dine on he awful meat and dairy products, before the Devils laughs evilly, telling them that he will now take they're souls since they ate non-vegan foods. Unless...they go around and beat up all the other animal abusers around Inkwell Isles. They boys hastily agree, before being kicked out. -Yada Yada the whole tutorial thing, along with some long lecture about why meat is so awful by a vegan Elder Kettle. -Cuphead and Mugman are animal-abusing demons, since they beat up animals in the real game. -All the animal bosses would be being abused/tormented by Cuphead and Mugman in some way- EX: Werner being caught in a giant rat trap, Rumor being 'smoked' and having her honey taken, Grim being hunted by the evil cups to have his skin used for purses, ETC., and in their stages, you have to save them by defeating the Cup Bros. Afterwards, they'll go into some long, cheesy speech about animal cruelty, like about how honey is for bees only, or the cruelty of trapping rats, and so on. Oh, yeah, nd don't forget to include them sweet STATISTICS in those speeches! -All the human bosses would become animal abusers in some way; Sally Stageplay would become a vain primma donna who LOVES fur coats, Dr.Kahl would be some evil sceintist who experiments on animals (And doesn't have his robot), Captain Brineybeard would be some wicked animal tamer who controls sea animals by whipping them or something, and so on. Before the fight, they would explain in some overly-cliche way why the LOVE being so cruel to animals and how animals have no rights, feelings ,or whatever. Afterw the fight, they'd start crying as they give a corny speech about how they were so wrong all along and how they'll be vegan from now on, since that apparently solves al your problems, somewhow. -Their would be blood and gore all overthe animal bosses to show how 'abused' they are, and the human stages would also be bloofy and filled with signs of animal cruelty in some overdramatic way, like blood all over Sally's fur coat and such. -Also ,the root pack would be evil bcause they don't want poeple to eat them, so they support meat-eaters...so they must DIE!!!! -After beating all the bosses, the Vegan Cups confront King Dice, who turns out to be Colonel Sanders, and all his henchmen are minor fast food icons. -After defeatings Sanders, the Vegan cups confront the Devil, who turns out to be Ronald McDonald. After an epic, blood-filled battle, the Vegan Cups come out victorious. McDonalds is banned, everyone becomes vegan, peace and harmony comes to the isles and blah. ...Well, that was my idea for a Cuphead PETA game! Anybody like it? Sorry it was so long. (Also, I'm not going over any grammar errors in this and correcting them...since that's how PETA trests their games.)